PRICE OF PERSIA JEWEL OF FOUR SOULS
by WAMM
Summary: Legend speaks of an ancient time born of greed and ruled by deceit.It is within this barbaric timeframe that a young prince discovers an alluring jewel. Drawn to it's power he is tricked into unleashing it wraith upon the world. Full summary inside.
1. Honor and Glory

**L**egend speaks of an _ancient _time born of greed and ruled by deceit. It is within this b.a.r.b.a.r.i.c timeframe that a **young prince** discovered an alluring jewel. Drawn to its powers, he is tricked by a traitorous vizier into unleashing its **_dark _**power upon the world. Now it is his _duty_ to make everything right. In order to do so he **will need** the help of an _unruly princess_, **BUT** will he be able to _tame_ her in time or will the jewels power **_conquer all_**... /_A love story_./

**Disclaimer** I don't own _InuYasha_© or _Prince of Persia; Sands of Time_™©

**Claimer** I own this story idea and plot.® yeah all my idea 

♥ ♣ ♠ ♦**WAMM'S THOUGHTS** ♥ ♣ ♠ ♦ _I LOVE CRITICISM!_ Don't be scared to email me with rants about something I did _wrong_ or with praise of a **great job** I'm doing. With this f.a.n.f.i.c there really isn't any room for other suggestions. I'm trying to go along with the basic ((when I say basic I mean basic)) outline of **_Prince of Persia: Sands of Time_**™©, but if you see a /flaw\\ in my story line let me know. Anyways I'm done _rambling _on && on so here you go…

PRINCE OF PERSIA; JEWEL OF FOUR SOULS

Chapter 1; Honor and Glory

The gray clouds were slowly creeping over the dusk skies in a silent promise of rain. Below the heavens a vast army of demons began to set up camp for the night. The legions of weary soldiers were ready for a good nights rest after a seven year campaign to the east. The campaign brought them nothing in return except time away from their loved ones. Now on their way home, they were restless and on edge. The soldiers young and old could sense the electricity in the air, something colossal was going to happen and soon.

All activity in the encampment seemed to be centered around a lavish tent. Inside the tent four generals sat looking at the precious gems that had been thrown before them. They sat silently awaiting their king's next orders.

The King in question sat on a luxurious pillow, his pristine white hair pulled up into a high ponytail. His golden eyes ever vigilant, watched the old man in front of him.

"If what you have said is true vizier," King InuTashio said breaking the silence, "you have everything to lose if this plan should fail and yet nothing to gain. Why do you risk your life?"

The old man kneeling on the floor looked up with blood red eyes and calmly answered, "My king I have heard of you and your dominance on the battlefield. Word of your expedition has reached my ears, I would hate for you and your men to go home empty-handed. I only wish is to bring you and your men riches beyond your wildest dreams, and all I ask for in return is a single trinket of the sultan's many treasures."

"Is that the price of countless lives… a single trinket for the inhalation of a civilization?" InuTashio asked dutifully.

"My lord the man that the common people follow is a disgrace to the human race and is not fit to rule a pile of sand let alone a civilization." The old man answered smoothly his eyes shifting to the back of the tent where there was a slight movement.

"And who are you to be making judgments of the sort?" a voice filtered out from behind a small dividing wall.

"Ah my son, nice to see you have awakened," InuTashio said keeping his eyes on the old man, fatherly pride in his voice.

"Father, I do not trust this man," the young prince replied walking around the divider his golden eyes turning to his father.

InuTashio heard his son's words and thought about them for a moment. Then he looked down to the precious stones in front of him. Finally he regarded the old man kneeling before him. After another long moment he said with decisiveness, "Human, your request will be granted. You must do your part if you want my soldiers to go through with this. Give a sign at dawn to let us know when the fitting moment is to attack. If the signal isn't seen before midday you will be left to your king's punishment. Do you understand?" InuTashio said emotionlessly standing up and looking pointedly down at the traitorous vizier.

"I understand completely my Lord," the man replied as he bowed low then stood up, "until dawn," he finished with a smirk and without another word he left.

"Father I'm serious, he smelled of lies and deceit. I have a bad feeling about this." The young prince persisted.

"Sesshomaru don't challenge your father." InuTashio said calmly as he turned to his generals, "Gentlemen so far our campaign has been a waste of time and wealth, we shall not return home with fruitless victories. I hope that this excerpt of energy will be worth our while and we can return to Babylon with honor and riches. Be ready by daybreak…" The king nodded giving his generals leave to ready the troops for morning.

As the generals left Sesshomaru stepped out into the dim light of the candles that were spread haphazardly around the room, his ethereal white hair laid down his back not a strand out of place. The blue crescent moon, the symbol of his people, his lineage, his birthright, seemed to glow in the light of the full moon. Two maroon stripes outlined his high and noble cheek bones. And two more on his eyelids framed his icy gold eyes as they turned toward his father, his brows furrowed in thought.

"Father is that why we attack, to claim some trinkets from a flourishing civilization?" Sesshomaru asked inquisitively.

"Sesshomaru," InuTashio said bringing his full attention to his son, "I have my reasons for going through with this little stunt. We have been away from home for seven years now. Now tell me what have we gained?"

"We have gained allies for future wars, land to make prosperous, and we have conquered dozens of tribes," Sesshomaru said gracefully.

"We have done a lot haven't we my son," InuTashio said thoughtfully, "but have we gained honor or glory? We have conquered many cultures, yes, but they were barbarians, barely sophisticated enough to hold a spear. Sesshomaru, will we be recorded as the heroes of our time or as the failures? "

Sesshomaru thought it over for a moment then replied, "I still don't understand father, why this city, why now on our travel home?"

"This city offers the end of our toils. This city is the key to our destiny." InuTashio said with a gleam in his eye. At Sesshomaru's confused look he let out a chuckle and continued, "Sesshomaru, one day you will understand. One day when I am gone and you are king, you will look back on your life and you will see all of the mistakes you have made and all of your triumphs, and you will realize that you have everything you could ever dream of, but you will not live forever. My son I want to live forever I want people generations from now to remember my name so I am immortalized through out time."

"Father I still don't understand your decision, but as your son I will follow you wherever you go. And if that means into battle tomorrow so be it," Sesshomaru said with determination. InuTashio smiled at his eldest admiring his loyalty.

He rested a large hand Sesshomaru's shoulder and said in a voice full of pride and happiness, "My son I love you more than life and your approval means more to me than anything else. Now eat some food and then rest, you will need your energy tomorrow."

"As you wish father," Sesshomaru replied as the filled two goblets with red wine. He then lifted them, handed one to his father, and kept the other in his own hand and toasted, "to victory."

"To honor and glory," InuTashio added before they each tapped mugs and took a generous swig.

Elsewhere…

An old man with blood red eyes looked upon a glowing orb. He was so close and yet so far away to his goal.

"Soon," he promised, "soon you will be mine."

Outside the old man's maniacal laughter was drowned out by the loud bang of thunder and the erythematic pounding of rain; music of the heavens.

\ _RANDOM _**THOUGHTS** /

When you are working a lemonade stand to help raise money for pediatric cancer  you meet _weird_ people, especially when you break out the old g.u.i.t.a.r. For example people come up && sing bad renditions of _"How You Remind Me"_ by NICKELBACK I CHAD then talk about how they went to Nashville && made a C.D. \HUH/. Or old women ((aka Medicare)) when you ask them_"do you want some lemonade?"_ they reply **"I don't believe…"** stare at you, then walk away, not to mention all of the **Amish** « on golf carts »… ð ahh the life of a 16 year old in a small city is so eventful ð Later!


	2. Treasure Vaults

♥ ♣ ♠ ♦**WAMM'S THOUGHTS** ♥ ♣ ♠ ♦ HUH whelp, turns out you guys like it so I got o.n.e chapter down && about a lot more to go… so here's chapter 2… umm enjoy… \stop reading this author's note and get on with the story/… come on I'm not going to say anything cool… **_& grrrrrrrr fuckass grrrrr grrrr growl grrr grrrr BRI BRI grr HUH_**… Time out… ok **now** _read_ the story && _review_ and no one will get hurt, ok? Ok… **_GAME ON!_**

**Disclaimer **I do not own InuYasha™ or POP ™

**Claimer** I do own a dream, a guitar, a pen, and piece of paper.

A **determined** person \\will do more\\ with _a pen and paper_, than a l.a.z.y person **will **accomplish with a personal computer.  
-_Catherine Pulsifer_

PRINCE OF PERSIA; JEWEL OF FOUR SOULS

Chapter 2; Treasure Vaults

As the rising sun started its habitual ascent into the sky, its warmth began to melt away the morning dew. In a meadow, flowers turned, yearning to feel its life giving warmth. It is amazing how such a picture of tranquility could be peaceful one moment and turn into a hell the next.

While the sun's rays chased away the darkness of night; they also uncovered the seemingly infinite demon army of the west. These warriors were ready for a war. Every solder in the western army had the instincts to kill or be killed, and the excitement of battle running through their veins as they awaited their king's orders.

Within the walls of the city a conniving old man strode confidently toward a watchtower at the city gates. His nonchalant demeanor raised no suspicions. The vizier walked towards two guards, his hands in his robes gripping the leather handle of a dagger.

"Good morning sir," said a soldier with fiery red hair seeing the vizier's approach, "what are you doing about the walls at this hour?"

"Well not that it should matter to you, but I am on an important mission," the vizier replied smoothly as he continued his advance, his stride still as casual as ever.

"If we may pry sir, what mission are you on," the second soldier asked sarcastically.

"I am on a mission to become immortal, and you are in my way," with these words said the solders never saw it coming. The vizier pulled the blade out of his sleeve and lashed out cutting the first guard's throat. He then quickly spun around and embedded the bloody dagger into the eye of the second. Both soldiers fell to the ground their innocent blood the first spilt in the horrendous battle to come.

Outside the walls of the city King InuTashio was mounted and in full battle attire. He could feel a power in the air. It was strange, he had seen many battles in his time, but none of them had this, this… energy. He brushed it aside his golden eyes returning to search the skies for some sort of signal. Sesshomaru was to his right wearing his armor, waiting patiently for the battle to begin, and to prove himself worthy in his father's eyes. Without warning a huge flaming ball was launched from within the city walls.

"If that isn't a signal then I don't know what is," InuTashio said excitedly as he reared his horse and started the charge, "now my son, we attack." From then on it was total chaos.

Sesshomaru took off behind his father. Both, father and son, were in their element out there on the battle field. The blood and gore acted as a stimulant, fueling their bloodlust The city didn't stand a chance.

The unsuspecting city guards didn't know what was going on until the western army was within the city walls, and by then it was too late. The butchery of the people inside is to this day too atrocious to record.

As the western soldiers tore through the city setting everything ablaze InuTashio continued on his rampage swinging his sword masterfully, when something caught his attention. He spun quickly about ready to decapitate it when he realized it was the old man from the night before.

"Your highness I trust you remember our arrangement. The maharajah's treasure vaults lie within," the vizier said coolly as he bowed low. Sesshomaru being next to his father heard this and took off into the palace.

"Look how he rides, a warrior's son," InuTashio commented proudly to the vizier as he watched Sesshomaru disappear into the huge palace.

As Sesshomaru continued on his quest he took in all of the destruction that his father's army had caused. He didn't feel humility or regret as he passed by the dead bodies of women and children. The only thought ringing through his head was how he was going to bring his father honor and glory by being the first to find the maharajah's treasure vaults.

Passing corridor after corridor he finally came to the throne room. Its dome ceiling and pillars were beautiful, and even with war going on outside you had to stop and admire them. The prince dismounted and walked over to the throne itself. Looking around he noticed a strange glow coming from a hole in the wall about ten feet above his head. He couldn't explain it but he knew he had to get to that glow; something was pulling him towards it.

Reevaluating the room he noticed an impression in the wall. Sesshomaru walked over and put his ear to the wall. He heard nothing, not the clashing of blades, nor cries of men, nothing. He placed his palms on the wall and gently pushed, the wall moved, he pushed harder until the stone hiding a passageway was completely out of his way.

Sesshomaru let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the cavern. His golden orbs taking in his new surroundings with exhilaration as he let a small smile grace his features. The young prince could smell the metallic scent of gold. He could also feel an alluring power caressing his fair skin.

The young demon walked forward the short distance until the tunnel opened up into a huge cavern. What he saw next almost took his breath away. Before him lay precious gems, some he had never seen before; rubies, diamonds, sapphires, opals, amethysts, and other rare stones were scattered around the huge cave. Some were still embedded in the walls. Silver and gold pieces lay everywhere the eye could see. His father was right; this city was the end to their problems.

Sesshomaru took a quick inventory and continued along the path. He walked a couple more feet then realized that the cavern was filled with an eerie pink glow. The same glow from the throne room seemed to light the cavern. Trying to find the source the light Sesshomaru came to realize that it didn't come from a torch, but it came from a jewel imbedded in an ancient stone carving in the middle of the cave. It depicted a woman warrior trapped in the jaws of a demon. The jewel was embedded in the breast of the girl.

Furrowing his brow in thought he came to understand that this jewel was releasing some sort of energy and it was tempting his senses. He moved his eyes away from the gem not liking the feeling one bit and looked more closely at the rest of the carving. Most of the demons surrounding the woman were lower level demons from what he could tell. The larger one though, it was strange really. It looked as if the lower level demons were coming together to defeat this woman. Was she so powerful that these demons couldn't defeat her?

Suddenly a glint caught his attention. The young prince turned his eyes and saw that there was a dagger imbedded in the woman's right side right between two ribs. It was more than likely her downfall.

"Pathetic human," Sesshomaru said to himself in disgust.

He turned hearing voices and footsteps coming down the corridor. He could also smell the unmistakable copper scent of blood. Looking around he quickly hid himself in the shadows waiting like a predator on its prey.

\ _RANDOM _**THOUGHTS** /

If shooting fish in a barrel is another metaphor for doing something _easy_… well that's **false advertisement** and just s.t.u.p.i.d Have you ever tried to shoot a fish in a barrel?

First off fish are **really fast**

Secondly why would you want to _shoot_ a fish if it's already in a barrel? I mean its days are numbered it has nowhere to go.

Another random thought , if you are driving at a little past midnight && you happen upon a brand new plunger in the middle of the road && you think it may be a _cat_ so you swerve but then decide to go back because your sleep induced brain realizes it was a _plunger_./ PICK IT UP/ Trust me you won't regret it in the long run. Plus you'll have a cool story to tell your friends. **PLUNGERS ROCK MY SOCKS**! WOO HOO… Peace. Oh Yeah REVIEW && RATE


End file.
